Eve
See also the relevant page Eve's Death. '' '''Eve' is a minor protagonist and one of the few recurring female characters in the 07-Ghost manga series. She is a Goddess, a swordswoman, a post mortem character, and the daughter of the Chief of Heaven. Eve is indirectly responsible for Verloren's fall from grace and the creation of the Seven Ghosts, as her death drove Verloren, who had fallen in love with her, insane. In Kapitel 98, Eve was revealed to have become 'invisible love' mixed with the lives and hearts of humans after her death. Etymology Eve is the name of the first human woman in the Christian bible. In English, the word 'eve' refers to the day before an important event or occasion. Eve (Hawwa'; Ge'ez: ሕይዋን or Hiywan, "living one" or "source of life". Appearance .]] Physical appearance Eve is petite and slim. She has a rather large bust and skinny arms and legs. Her height and build are similar to Teito's, making her height and weight an estimated 159 cm and 43 kg respectively. Her face is round, with fair skin, a small, upturned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Her eyes are large, wide and of an unknown light colour. Her hair is wavy, long enough to reach her hips, and a dark colour. However, in manga chapters 94 and 95, she appears with light-coloured hair. She physically appears to be in her late teens or early twenties, though her true age is unknown.Considering that the gods of the 07-Ghost world can maintain a youthful appearance regardless of their age, Eve may be older than she appears. Overall, Eve greatly resembles Teito Klein. She bears little resemblance to her father. Clothing Eve wears a sleeveless, dark dress with a high neck-guard over a white, frilly under-skirt. At the centre of the neck-guard of her dress, the symbol of the Barsburg cross can be seen. She also wears thigh-high boots and elbow-length gloves that are the same colour as her dress and lined with gold, as well as a white half-mantle over her left shoulder which appears to be held in place by an elaborately decorated brooch. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail and held in place with a large ornament that somewhat resembles a flower. Personality Eve was cheerful, kind and friendly. A compassionate young woman, she cared deeply about her family and friends. She sympathized with Verloren after he told her he couldn't touch anyone or they would die,Kapitel 70 and continued to visit and show him kindness.Kapitel 77 She also helped guide Landkarte out of the Ninth Layer of Hell, despite his initial dislike of her.Kapitel 94 Eve was also willing to risk her life to save Verloren from his imprisonment, which eventually led to her death.Kapitel 97 Despite her cheerful personality, she could be serious when the situation called for it, as she is shown to be very serious when she reveals to Teito that they are in Verloren's core and when she's explaining Frau's predicament to him. Eve seems to be respectful, as she still respects her father despite having a strained relationship with him. She displayed an open and forgiving nature, and believes that other people should forgive as well. She happily comments to Landkarte that the world would be much better when people forgive, and believes sin is required for a person to grow and mature throughout life. Displaying extreme optimism in human nature, she believed all people were capable of redemption whatever their deeds, and actively worked to prove this to others, shown when she helped Landkarte out of the Ninth Layer of Hell and freed him from the darkness within him. She also doesn't hold a grudge against Verloren for killing her, smiling up at him as she dies in his arms. Eve also had a playful nature, as she occasionally teased Verloren when she visited him, once comparing the Kor to Verloren and joking that the Kor were “better,” because they listened to her more. She once tried but failed to get him to play “Guess Who?” with her during one visit. Although very friendly, Eve wasn't superficial. When Verloren shows her his human form during their first meeting, although she acknowledged his beauty, she also scolded him, thinking he was doing it to impress her as she demanded to know why he chose such a beautiful form.Kapitel 53 Eve strongly believes in the idea that love can help people change for the better and that words are powerful. Eve also believes that to love someone means scolding them until they repent if they commit a sin, and that because emotions have no form, it’s important for people to express them honestly, as doing so helps people understand each other. Her intuition is also very acute.Kapitel 53 Eve was an optimist, which caused her to be dismissive of some of Verloren's more ominous comments. However, although she is usually optimistic, Eve isn’t naïve enough to believe that everything is good or easy. Eve also acknowledges that love alone cannot save someone, as to help persuade a sinner to reform they have to be scolded for their wrongdoings until they see the error of their ways. Eve also warns against being "too kind," as it might eventually lead to a person falling into despair. Eve seems to have trouble at following navigational directions. Eve once admits that she's lost her way while traveling through the forest, implies out loud that she's been traveling around in circles, and skeptically questions the accuracy of the signs she’s reading, as she became lost while following them. She is also shown as being quite stubborn. Eve continued to visit Verloren even though her father and Verloren himself disapprove whenever she does. Eve says that her father tells her not to visit Verloren while Verloren himself comments that he's already told Eve multiple times not to come visit him. Also, when Eve holds Landkarte's hand to help guide him, he demands that she let go, but Eve firmly tells him no and doesn't release him until she has safely guided him out the Ninth Layer of Hell. She can be somewhat dramatic. Eve becomes alarmed when Verloren tells her she‘s in a dangerous area and in a loud, panicky voice demands to know which area is dangerous so she can leave. Also, when Verloren shows her his human form, she blushes and demands to know why he decided to take such a beautiful form, before loudly scolding him, telling him that people are more than just faces. Eve can also be a bit silly. Before meeting Verloren, Eve is shown skeptically questioning the accuracy of some signs she's reading, wanting to know whether they were correct because she became lost while following them. Also, although Eve is the one who first ‘requests’ for Verloren take on a form that allows him to express himself, when he obeys she blushes while loudly scolding Verloren for taking on a beautiful human form. Relationships Heaven Verloren Eve considered Verloren a friend, and she visited him often, despite Verloren's complaints. Eve enjoyed teasing Verloren when she visited, joking his Kor were "better" than him, and playfully referring to him as an "old loner." Her optimistic personality made it so that she was dismissive of Verloren's pessimism, although she didn't mind scolding Verloren when she thought he deserved it, and would reprimand him for his vanity. Kapitel 97 reveals that Eve truly loved Verloren,Kapitel 46 as she went against her father's command and stole the key to Verloren's prison cell in order to liberate him, as he would be executed the morning after. Verloren did not have a chance to confess his feelings for her. It's revealed that Verloren was indeed Eve's murderer, grabbing ahold of her as she fell into him, dying in his arms due to his fatal touch. Eve doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Verloren for killing her, as she smiles up at him while dying. Her last words to Verloren are that she feels happy that she finally can stay with him together.Verloren, keeping his earlier promise, lays Eve's body in a field full of Flowers of Eden, which she found to be pretty, due to the white petals reminding her of snow. Strangely enough, although he grieved her loss, Verloren doesn't appear to feel guilty about causing his beloved's death: when accused of murdering her, simply says that he should have killed her sooner. The Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of her death, and Verloren, sanity slipping, denounced his duties as the Chief of Heaven's greatest creation in order to search for her reincarnation on earth. Tragically, even in the afterlife, Eve and Verloren are unable to reunite, as Verloren's spirit now lives in seclusion. Chief of Heaven Though they loved each other, Eve and her father had a somewhat strained relationship. Eve thought her father did not understand her and this was the reason for their arguments, though she believed they could eventually overcome this. She also disobeyed her father when he repeatedly told her not to visit Verloren, though this was not done to spite her father, but to see her friend. Their arguments would cause Eve to run away from home and not talk to her father for long periods of time, but the subject of the argument is unknown. Eve defied her father when he wanted to execute Verloren, an action that resulted in her death. Despite their differences, Eve admitted that she missed her father after a week of not talking to him, and the Chief of Heaven reacted with outrage at her death, showing that they did truly care for each other. Eve may have felt exasperated over the Chief's preoccupation with beauty, as she sighed and said 'Good grief' when she learned that her father had given Verloren a beautiful face on purpose. Humans Teito Klein Eve first meets Teito within Pandora's Box, where Eve seemed concerned with Teito's safety, and helps him by explaining the situation. Teito notes that although this is his first time meeting Eve, he feels close to her, as if he's met her somewhere before. She also wishes Teito good luck for his attempt to rescue Frau before she disappears. Fans have long suspected that Teito is Eve's reincarnation. However, Kapitel 98 disproves this theory. Frau Eve guides Teito to where Frau is and reveals that Frau has transformed into Verloren's scythe to stop Verloren's revival. Ayanami Being Verloren's reincarnation, Ayanami is determined to find Eve's soul, and is often shown thinking about her. Pets Arcady Eve seemed to treat her horse well, calming it down when they were lost in a forest in Heaven. Arcady seemed to trust Eve's judgement, as it didn't panic when Verloren appeared and let Verloren walk beside it. Other Kor Eve was shown to get along well with the Kor. When a pair of Kor tried to take her back home, Eve ordered them to put her down, which they did and affectionately welcomed her back. She referred to the Kor as "children," and joked that the Kor were much better listeners than Verloren himself. It's implied that the Kor may only be attracted to Eve for her soul, which they refer to as "beautiful," and "delicious," but Verloren sends them away before Eve overhears.In Kapitel 70, the Kor refer to Eve's soul as "beautiful," and "delicious," but Verloren sends them away before Eve overhears. Landkarte Despite Landkarte's dislike of her, Eve helps him while he's trapped within the Ninth Sphere of Hell. She seemed to be concerned for Landkarte's well-being, as she refused to let go of his hand because he would be swallowed by darkness if she did. She also took pity on him, forgave him for his actions, and gently scolded him for his behavior towards humans, explaining to him why his actions weren't acceptable and helping him understand wrongdoings. Abilities and Attributes Being a goddess, Eve appears to be ageless. Strangely, although she's the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, Eve isn't immortal, as according to a legend, she was killed by Verloren, and her corpse is shown in a coffin in Heaven. She has also been shown to have quick reflexes and is highly aware of her surroundings, as she was able to sense Verloren approaching her, although he moved silently, and quickly turned to confront him. She had some degree of control over the Kor, as when Verloren commanded some Kor to take her home, she commanded them to bring her back to him, and the Kor listened to her instead of Verloren. Eve has also been shown to be skilled at riding horses, as the first time she appeared in the series, she was shown riding a horse named Arcady through a forest in Heaven.Kapitel 53 Eve is able to read and write text written in the language of the gods, and presumably able to speak it as well.She's usually seen talking to Verloren, who can also speak in the Language of Heaven. Eve also appears to know quite a bit about humanity, as she lectures Landkarte about them. Being a goddess, she is probably knowledgeable about spiritual matters, and has been shown to possess knowledge of the Ninth Layer of Hell. Eve is apparently also able to survive within Verloren's core and doesn't lose her sanity within the ninth layer of hell, showing that she has rather high spiritual resilience. Eve's Sword Eve's sword is her weapon, which she always carried with her during outings 1000 years ago, prior to her death. She was shown to be very skilled when using her sword, being able to wield it easily enough to block Verloren's hand despite the weapon's large size. The weapon's current whereabouts are unknown. History Early childhood Little is known about Eve's early years. She was born or created in Heaven, the daughter and only child of the Chief of Heaven. It is unknown if she has a mother, and if so, who her mother is. At some point in her life, Eve learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse. Meeting Verloren Eve was riding through the forest in Heaven but got lost. Attempting to find her way back, she followed one of the paths but before she could go any further she saw a shadow behind her. Startled, Eve drew her sword and turned, but found it was Verloren who informed her that she was about to enter a restricted area. Eve recognised Verloren as her father's 'greatest creation', but was surprised at the sight of him, as he was in his cloaked skeletal form at the time. She requested that he show a face that had more expression, and in response Verloren showed her his human face (one that looked identical to the one Ayanami has now). His beauty surprised Eve, and she demanded to know why Verloren would choose 'such a beautiful form'. Verloren explained that this was the form his creator gave him, prompting Eve to sigh upon hearing that this was her father's design. Verloren offered to guide her back out of the forest, which she accepted. As they walked, she noticed some Flower of Eden petals falling and rushed to have a better look at them. Verloren explained that they relieved the dead of suffering and lured them to purgatory where they would meet the Chief of Heaven. Eve told Verloren that she thought him kind, despite his job destroying bad souls, because he made them; but Verloren denied this being an act of kindness, and explained to Eve that if he took away the pain of death, more people would want to give up their lives. Eve turned to Verloren and told him that she thought the petals pretty, "just like snow". When Verloren and Eve got to the edge of the forest, Eve began to walk on, and Verloren was shown reaching for her, but as she advanced forward, he dropped his hand and let her walk away. Death After Verloren was imprisoned by the Chief of Heaven, Eve stole the key to the cell Veloren was being kept in and helped him escape. During their escape, Eve is injured and falls back into Verloren, making direct contact with him. Due to his fatal touch, Eve's body starts to fade away, but Eve smiles up at Verloren as she dies. Keeping his earlier promise to Eve, Verloren put her corpse in a field full of Flowers of Eden. Appearances Manga synopsis Guiding Teito to Landkarte Eve appears to Teito within Verloren's core and guides him towards an unconscious Landkarte. While Teito works to free Landkarte's core, Eve helps guide Landkarte out of his darkness. Saving Landkarte She encourages him to wake up and calls his name, to which Landkarte expresses confusion at being called by his name. Eve surmises that Landkarte has been stuck within the Ninth Layer of Hell long enough to forget his own name, and explains to him the time's instability. She explains to him that they should leave, but Landkarte doesn't know where to go, stating he doesn't have anywhere to return to; however Eve explains that Landkarte needs to return to his friend who's waiting for him. Hearing her words, Landkarte questions who that someone is, but Eve takes his hand in her own to help encourage him forward. Landkarte shrinks away from her, commenting that her brightness will "burn" and asks her to let him go. Eve refuses, and says that he will become lost in darkness if he lets go of her hand. Landkarte refutes this as impossible, and says that it's painful to walk and that he doesn't want to move forward anymore. He says that he doesn't want to go where she's leading him, and says that he's "long given up on wishing for the light." Eve questions the sincerity of the last part and advises him to look back, Landkarte does as she tells him and realizes that the darkness around him is the darkness that dwells within him and that it's chasing after him. Landkarte questions Eve and asks, if he goes where she leads him, will the darkness be purified as it pursues him? Hearing his question, Eve laughs, and says that her intuition has been proven correct, as she suspected that he wasn't someone who belonged in hell forever. Landkarte explains that he was supposed to punish people for their sins to save the people, but admits that he eventually forgot to forgive the sinners. Eve scolds him gently and tells him the reason he became surrounded by darkness was because he took other people's sins onto himself so he could bear it for them. Landkarte questions whether what he did was wrong, pointing out that he was supposed to help purify the world. Eve acknowledges that sin is something evil, but explains to Landkarte that sin is also necessary for people to mature throughout life. She tells him that people grow up when they receive love, which helps them forgive the people they hate, and explains that humanity was created to be that way "since the beginning." She adds, brightly, that the world is much better like that. Landkarte realizes that love and hate are part of humans, which is why he could never separate anyone from the negativity of their own hatred. Eve tells him that, if he truly wants to help people, then he should guide them along the way, watching over them and scolding them until they reform. She tells him that people can move forward even if it's only his words, and explains that even if someone dies unreformed and goes to hell, Landkarte's words would eventually become a source of hope for the person. Eve gently explains to Landkarte that by trying to carry everyone's sin upon his shoulders he was being like a parent who couldn't let go of their child's hand, no matter how much time had passed and how mature the child had grown, smiling as she points out that he's too kind. Guiding Teito to Frau After helping Landkarte, Eve appears to Teito and guides him to Verloren's core. She explains that their current location is within Verloren's core, and that Verloren will revive if his soul is absorbed by a special throne. Teito questions if Frau blocked Verloren's revival by stabbing Verloren's Scythe into the throne instead, and Eve confirms that that's what happened. Inchapter 95, Eve suggests that Teito persuade Frau from within the deep psyche of his mind not to become Verloren, although it will be difficult due to Frau blocking outside influences. Teito decides to do that and concentrates on the scythe, losing focus of Eve as he dives into Frau's psyche. Before he's completely submerged in Frau's psyche, he hears Eve wishing him good luck, and she disappears. Quotes *'Kyaaa wh-which part is!' (startled when Verloren speaks to her for the first time) *'Father, this old loner! But strangely, I like him.''' ''(reflecting on Verloren in Kapitel 70) *'I feel like I've just seen something really special! Thank you!' (to Verloren after he shows her the kokujyuseki) *'As I thought, you're not someone who should stay in hell forever.' (to Landkarte in Kapitel 94) *'You, trying to carry all sins on your shoulder, are just like a parent who can't let go of his child no matter how much time has passed.' (to Landkarte in Kapitel 94) Trivia *Some fans speculated that Teito is Eve's reincarnation, as their appearances are very similar and their personalities are also somewhat similar. Not only that, Verloren's scythe has said to Teito, 'I have been looking for you for a long time'. Some fans also speculated that Millea Klein, Teito's mother, is Eve's reincarnation. However, Kapitel 98 disproves both theories. *Some fans also theorized that Eve's soul is split between Teito and Ouka i.e. Teito and Ouka each contain half of Eve's soul. However, Kapitel 98 disproves this theory. *While Eve is definitely mentioned in the legend of Verloren's fall, whether she is worshipped by the Church remains unknown. *Some fans have nicknamed the version of Eve seen in Verloren's core "White Eve". *Many fans believed that Verloren is innocent, and that either the scythe lost control and devoured her, or the strange Shadow Man was her true killer. However, Kapitel 97 revealed that Verloren is indeed Eve's killer. *Following the release of Kapitel 94, some fans have noted that with light-coloured hair, Eve looks somewhat like Ouka and Millea. *Although her hair colour is unknown, both blue and brown appear to be popular colours with fans, which are also the hair colors of Teito. His hair is brown in the anime, and some official art shows that Teito's hair is sometimes colored blue. Her eye colour is also unknown, but green appears to be a popular colour with fans, which is also Teito's eye colour. *In fanart, the ornament Eve wears in her hair, her brooch and the lining of her gloves are often coloured gold. *Considering the similarities in their names, it is possible that the Evie Tree was named after Eve. *Some fans speculated that Eve had a lover who wasn't Verloren. However, Kapitel 97 disproves this theory. *Eve and the Raggs War Profe are the only female gods seen in the series. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Flashback characters Category:Killed Category:Manga Characters